The Forest of Light
The Forest of Light is a place with lots of trees and plants. A great place for hunting. It is shared by all five Clans and the Tribe. Chat Pebble: -pads in- Shimmer: "Pebble, why do you mess with Night?" she purred, sniffing for prey. Pebble: "it's fun!" he laughed. "I love annoying prey hunters!" Shimmer- "Including me?" she asks as she jumps into a bush and catches a rabbit. Pebble-"Nah" he meowed. He nuzzled her then caught a mouse as fast as a cheetah. Shimmer rolled her eyes and grinned as she scented an eagle's nest nearby, abandoned and still fresh. She jumped into the tree and grabbed the three eggs. Pebble-"WATCH OUT!" he yowled as an eagle swooped down from the air. Eagle-*grins* Shimmer deftly leaped down from the tree, but the eagle was swift and it nipped her tail. She got down though, and left one egg in the nest, while taking the other two. Pebble-He sinked his teeth into the eagle's talon. Eagle- *takes the two eggs from her and flies away* Shimmer- *yowls defiance, but sits down, licking a gash* Pebble-*licks the gash* Shimmer... Shimmer- *Blushes and watches her paws* Pebble-I--I--love--you. Shimmer- Great timing, Night. An eagle got me. *Glances at Pebble, eyes shining* Night: Oh. -glances at Pebble- Er, well, I guess I'll leave you guys now. -pads out of the clearing, flashing a grin back at Shimmer- Shimmer- I love you too, Pebble. *nuzzles him softly* I should probably get Stoneteller to check this out. Shimmer- *Flicks her tail for Pebble to Follow and pads out8 Sedgefern- *pads in* Brambleheart: *pads into the clearing in a hunter's crouch. He leaps into the bushes and reappears moments later, a mouse in his jaws* Sedgefern- Hey! What are you doing here? *sets down rabbit she caught* Brambleheart: -narrows eyes- I could ask you the same thing. Every Clan is welcome to hunt here. -takes a bite of mouse- Icestorm-*grins* Sedgefern- Aren't elders and kits supposed to eat first? Brambleheart: "I'm not on a patrol," Brambleheart explained. "And they already have," he added. Sedgefern- Oh, great. Wait, why am I talking to you? *Grabs rabbit* Get a life! *pads away, her head spinning* Icestorm-wow Sedgefern. Sedgefern- What? Hawkfire- *shoots Sedgefern a furious glare* I don't think you've ever been nice in your life! *takes a bite of a mouse* You couldn't be nice if you tried! "licks a paw." Icestorm- *takes a bite of a rabbit* I wonder where Mousetalon is... Sedgefern- I don't like toms, that's all. *Brambleheart's face enters her mind, but she pushes it away* Brambleheart: -pounces on a huge rabbit, then takes a bite of it. After a while, he lays on his back, quite a bit of rabbit left- Sedgefern? I, er, won't be able to finish this... do you want it? Sedgefern- Uh . . . okay, I guess. *flashes panicked glance at Clanmates* Brambleheart: -pushes rabbit to Sedgefern- Sedgefern- *takes bite* Silvertail: You ready, Mintpaw? Mintpaw- *nods* Silvertail: Alright, it'll be harder to get scents here because of all the different Clan and Tribe scents. Can you smell any prey? Mintpaw- *in confused voice* I smell rabbit. And WindClan! Silvertail: -shakes head- "Remember, all Clans can hunt here. It's not just ThunderClan territory. But I don't think we should be hunting rabbits so soon after the battle. I think I can smell mouse just over past that oak tree," she meowed. Honeymist- "Laughs" that's because I'm hunting here! I'm a WindClan warrior. *lifts her head proudly* Featherstorm-An I'm from ShadowClan Whitethroat- "hello Featherstorm" Mintpaw- *stalks forward and returns with a small mouse* It's so small! I'm not a good hunter. Sedgefern- I smell your Clan, Brambleheart. I should go. *runs off* Brambleheart: Bye. -looks down at paws- Silvertail: Nonsense! It's a lovely mouse. -scents air, then angles ears towards a fat rabbit- Why don't you try catching that? Mintpaw- Okay! *sneaks up to rabbit and pounces, breaking it's neck* Silvertail: -sounds impressed- Wow, great catch! Why don't we take that and your mouse back to camp, and then go practice some fighting moves? Mintpaw- Oh, great! *bounds toward camp, tail waving in excitement* Hawkfire- *sits and waits for Lionclaw to come, swishing her tail in excitement* Lionclaw: -pads in- Hi, Hawkfire. -purrs- (Hey, sorry Hawk, I have to go. Be back in like a half an hour. We can continue this then. --Blue) Deep in the forest Gorsefang pads in. "Icestorm?" Icestorm-*pads in* "I love you..." he murmered. "How? I don't think we ever met." Icestorm asked. He frowned. "Remember? A few Gatherings ago, we talked... and I've thought about you since." Icestorm smiled. "I remember. I loved you too. But my thoughts were on Ravenstar and Firepelt. Ravenstar is nearing her last life and I'm afriad that Firepelt will be deputy. I want to be leader, in honor of my father, and I want the Clan to be safe." "Why?" he asked. "Do you not like Firepelt?" "He doesn't like me. I think because when I joined he said he didn't like it. I'm afriad he thinks I'm the obvoius choice for leader so he'll try and earn that phase." (Not now, Firepelt. Pretend like you can't find us in the forest) Icestorm sighed. "I think he is...Dangerous for some reason. One day I was out with Wetstar and I saw a flame and a blood-stained lake. So that is why I am afriad."